


I Hate that i don’t hate you

by Reality1998



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, One Shot, Post-Season 2, drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality1998/pseuds/Reality1998
Summary: —Quiero la revancha no se que diablos hiciste en ese momento, pero obviamente fue trampa.Un encuentro y un simple juego que no estaba destinado a suceder atrae a dos rivales que se odian a cruzar la fina línea entre el odio y el amor.Porque como dice el dicho: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso...¿no es así?(Basado en la escena del episodio 2x09 en la que Tory en vez de Miguel se acerca a Sam en la piscina.)
Relationships: Samantha LaRusso/Tory, Samantha LaRusso/Tory Nichols
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I Hate that i don’t hate you

_—Maldita LaRusso._

Piensa con irritación mientras se lava las manos en el baño puede escuchar desde ahí la fuerte música resonar de la fiesta que todavía esta en su pleno apogeo.

Pero luego de su humillante derrota en el juego de bebidas a manos de la princesita no tiene ánimos para seguir en la fiesta y menos aguantar ver la mirada presumida en su rostro el resto de la noche.

_—Parece que alguien se mareo con el alcohol._

Resopla molesta al recordar sus burlonas palabras mientras cierra el grifo del lavamanos y agarra con brusquedad una toalla para secarse.

—Ya me las pagara— murmura mientras deja la toalla en su lugar y sale de ahí.

Al salir la música empieza a oírse aun mas fuerte y puede ver mientras camina a muchos chicos charlando con bebida en mano como a otros bailando hasta algunos se podría decir que estaban a punto de tener sexo ahí mismo por la forma en que se tocaban.

_—Cielos, chicos busquen una habitación—_ piensa con diversión y un poco de disgusto al presenciar la escena por lo que voltea a ver hacia otra dirección para no seguir viéndolo y lo que ve la hace detenerse en seco.

En una ventana cercana donde se puede ver lo que parece ser el área de la piscina se encuentra una persona sentada en uno de los sillones y con solo reconocer quien es trae una sonrisa llena de malicia a su rostro.

Con rapidez camina hacia la puerta que da a esa área y al salir busca con la mirada a su objetivo al verlo en el mismo lugar rodea la piscina acercándose.

—¿Por qué tan sola LaRusso? ¿Perdiste de vista a tu caballero de brillante armadura? - dice con burla al llegar a donde estaba sentada la chica.

Por un momento la otra chica solo se le queda viendo mientras parpadea una y otra vez como si no creyera que ella estaba ahí hasta que unos segundos después su mirada empieza a reflejar irritación lo que hace que otra sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres Tory? - dice irritada Sam, pero puede oír como se le dificulta pronunciar su nombre al final de la pregunta dando a mostrar el estado en el que se encuentra lo que la hace reír.

—Alguien no parece tener buen aguante— ignora su pregunta mientras continúa su burla.

—Oh por favor yo no fui la que no pudo mantener el equilibrio después de unos cuantos vasos— bufa con burla y una mirada presumida mientras bebe de un vaso de plástico que no se había dado cuenta al llegar tenía en su mano.

Pero eso es lo que menos le importa después de escuchar sus palabras vuelve a recordar ese evento humillante haciendo que se borre su sonrisa y trayendo de vuelta su enojo.

Siente su interior calentarse al ver esa mirada de nuevo en su rostro misma que tenía cuando la vio perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Abre su boca para lanzarle un comentario despectivo pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en su boca al ver por un breve momento como esa mirada se volvía más intensamente mostrando en ella una emoción que nunca hubiera esperado que Samantha LaRusso de todas las personas le dirigiera a ella .

Aunque rápidamente fue oculta de nuevo por su mirada irritante llena de presunción, aun así, ella sabe que estuvo ahí y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Después de todo Tory Nichols siempre toma las oportunidades que se le presentan sin importar las consecuencias.

Su mente ya estaba maquinando la venganza perfecta.

—Vete a la mierda— gruñe con molestia mientras se sienta al lado de la chica que la mira con recelo y le quita el vaso que tiene en la mano para tomar de el lo que parece ser vodka— Quiero la revancha no se que diablos hiciste en ese momento, pero obviamente fue trampa.

Sam la mira con indignación y molestia al ver como se toma su bebida sin tener intención de devolvérsela para luego resoplar ante sus palabras.

—A diferencia de ustedes a nosotros en Miyagi-Do nos enseñan algo llamado equilibrio— dice con jactancia a lo que Tory solo aprieta un poco el vaso para mantener su molestia a raya— Y junto a que soy hija de Daniel LaRusso que usa el equilibrio en cada aspecto de su vida se podría decir que mantenerme en esa posición era solo pan comido para mí.

—Quien diría que la princesita seria tan arrogante— murmura con sarcasmo mientras vuelve a tomar del vaso— ¿Lo que quiere decir que mantienes equilibrado todo? 

Ante esa pregunta Sam solo la mira de nuevo con recelo viéndola detenidamente buscando la trampa en su pregunta, pero solo ve curiosidad genuina en los ojos de Tory a lo que suspira y decide responder con cautela.

—Si es más o menos eso.

—¿Hasta las emociones? - pregunta de nuevo con una sonrisa peligrosa empezando a mostrarse en su rostro que Sam no noto al mirar hacia la piscina.

Pero el escuchar su tono de voz al decirlo tuvo que haber echo sonar una alarma en su cabeza.

No, el echo de que Tory Nichols este hablando con ella tan tranquilamente es lo que tuvo que hacer que se pusiera en guardia en primer lugar.

Pero no lo está.

Y no sabe si es el alcohol en su sistema, pero las palabras salen sin pensarlo de sus labios.

—Bueno se supone que en cada aspecto de tu vida engloba todo eso ¿no? - responde con apatía todavía con la mirada fija en la piscina.

—Umm interesante…

Esta vez no pudo ignorar el tono de burla en su voz por lo que volteo a verla para encontrar en su rostro esa misma sonrisa de lado que le dio en el juego de bebidas cuando no creía que pudiera seguir y pidió los vasos de vodka para hacerla caer.

Claro en ese momento termino ganando, pero tiene el presentimiento de que esta vez no saldrá de la misma forma.

Es aterrador como en unos segundos se pudo sentir tranquila con su presencia para luego sentir como todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso con solo algunas palabras que dice.

-¿Que? - pregunta irritada de nuevo a lo que Tory solo termina de tomarse la bebida para aplastar el vaso y lanzarlo al suelo antes de responder.

—Nada solo que se me ocurrió el juego perfecto para la revancha— dice divertida volteándose en el sillón para mirarla de frente a lo que la otra chica solo levanta una ceja suspicaz.

—¿Acaso quieres volver a perder Nichols?

—¿No eres tu la que en realidad teme perder LaRusso?

Se miran de manera desafiante esperando que alguna de la dos se rompa, no es sino después de unos segundos que es Sam quien resopla mientras mira hacia otro lado a lo que Tory lo toma como una victoria.

—Como sea, dame lo mejor que tengas— responde con petulancia intentando hacer enojar a la otra chica, pero no obtiene ninguna reacción de su parte más que una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se vuelve atrevida al escuchar su respuesta.

_—Oh, seguro que lo hare princesa._

Con ese único pensamiento en su mente Tory pone en marcha su plan mientras se acerca lentamente a la otra chica que permanece inmóvil a la expectativa.

Con un movimiento lento acaricia la mano de la chica y da inicio al juego.

—¿Estas nerviosa? - pregunta mientras sigue acariciando su mano a lo que Sam solo mira por un momento la acción para luego mirar con incredulidad a la chica no esperando que el juego que había pensado fuera uno tan absurdo como este.

Tory solo responde con una ceja levantada y una mirada llena de desafío esperando que se eche para atrás.

A lo que la chica le devuelve la misma mirada decidiendo seguirle el juego y no dejarse vencer.

—Para nada— termina respondiéndole con indiferencia.

Con una sonrisa traviesa ante su respuesta sigue su recorrido de acariciar la mano de la chica para luego subir lentamente por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello mientras poco a poco se iba pegando a su cuerpo quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

Se acerca a su oído soplando un poco haciendo que la chica se tensara para luego decir la misma pregunta.

—¿Estas nerviosa? - susurra lentamente mientras acaricia su cuello con un solo dedo sintiendo como tragaba con fuerza haciéndola sonreír.

—Ni un poco— susurra también controlando su voz para que suene tranquila ignorando el calor que empieza a sentir en todo su cuerpo por el simple toque de la chica.

Ante su respuesta tan calmada Tory solo puede mirarla sorprendida pensando que al verso con sus rostros tan cerca se iba a echar para atrás, pero ha vuelto a subestimar a la princesita y su ridículo equilibrio.

Pero ella es un Cobra Kai y no aceptara la derrota tan fácilmente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sube a horcajadas encima de la chica que jadea sorprendida ante la acción repentina y coloca sus manos sobre su rostro mientras acerca su cara dejando sus labios a centímetros de distancia.

Sam que no sabe que hacer solo permanece tensa sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento mientras siente la respiración de Tory rozar sus labios haciendo que el calor de antes de volver con más intensidad, así como una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo ante la mirada intensa de la chica.

—¿Estas nerviosa LaRusso? - vuelve a susurrar sintiendo como la respiración de la otra chica se aceleraba y como su mirada volvía mostrar esa misma intensidad de antes.

Dejando ver una emoción que cualquiera que lo viera no creería ni por un momento que fuera Tory Nichols de todas las personas quien lo provocara.

Deseo.

Sintiendo su victoria cercana da un último golpe para finalizar.

—Dilo princesa— susurra esta vez rozando sus labios provocando una electricidad repentina que decide ignorar— ¿Estas nerviosa?

Viéndose acorralada sintiendo su corazón acelerarse con rapidez sin poder apartar su mirada de los labios de la otra chica.

Sam se quiebra.

—Si… siempre lo he estado— responde para luego lanzarse de lleno a sus labios interrumpiendo a la otra chica que ya tenia una sonrisa en su rostro e iba hablar en ese momento.

Tory por un momento se sobresalta ante el beso repentino de la chica para luego sentir como una adrenalina comienza a invadirla haciendo que le devuelva el beso sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sus manos que estaban en su rostro las sube hacia su cabello y lo tira con fuerza haciendo que Sam gruña sin detener el beso solo que esta vez en respuesta muerde su labio mientras pone sus manos sobre sus muslos enterrando sus dedos en ellos como si quisiera marcarlos .

A lo que Tory solo puede gemir mientras chupa su labio inferior y lo muerde jalándolo un poco haciendo que Sam vuelva a gruñir.

Cuando empiecen a quedarse sin oxigeno se separan un poco quedando todavía a centímetros del otro con sus respiraciones aceleradas chocando en sus labios.

Sam sin siquiera esperar mas vuelve a acercar sus labios iniciando otro beso que Tory devuelve con ganas, pero un repentino alboroto las interrumpe haciendo que separen sus labios sobresaltadas.

—¡La policía esta aquí! ¡Rápido hay que irse!

Al escuchar esos gritos Tory entendió que la fiesta había terminado y que había que salir rápido sino quería meterse en problemas.

Con rapidez al ver la distracción de la chica se levanta de ella y se pone de pie a lo que Sam la mira ante el movimiento, pero sin saber que decir ante lo que acaba de pasar.

Tory solo la ve por un momento viendo sus labios hinchados, su cabello hecho un desastre y su mirada perdida todo por culpa de ella.

Una sensación de victoria empieza a llenar su cuerpo.

—Tal parece que he ganado LaRusso supongo que ahora si estamos a mano— dice con prepotencia y una mirada arrogante mientras empieza a caminar para salir de la casa no sin antes gritar una última cosa— ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela! 

Con eso dicho siguió su camino ignorando los gritos desesperados de la otra chica llamándola haciendo que por un momento su pecho se estrujara.

Pero decide ignorarlo.

En el camino visualiza a Miguel y a Aisha que cuando la ven se acercan a ella.

—Tory te estábamos buscando tenemos que irnos— dice Miguel que la mira con unos ojos llenos de preocupación que la hace sentir por un momento culpable.

Pero no debería sentirse así porque no significo nada era solo un juego para meterse con la princesa no tiene importancia.

Así que decide ignorarlo.

—¿Tory estas bien? - pregunta Aisha preocupada por el silencio de su amiga.

—Si estoy bien será mejor irnos— responde a lo que el trio va saliendo de la casa.

Si, ella está bien.

Porque no importa lo que pudo haber sentido en ese momento.

Ni la electricidad que sintió por el roce de sus labios.

Ni la mirada intensa llena de deseo que le daba.

Nada de eso importa.

Por lo que decide ignorarlo.


End file.
